


Back Rub

by Vibrainium



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: This is the result of AngrySchnauzer sending me the following prompts from my list:18. Are you going commando right now?57. Why does it have to be a sex thing?!59. I’ve been told I give great back rubs.I guess this would be Henryxbigboobed!reader?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Back Rub

“Oh my god, being on my feet all day was so rough,” you groaned, falling onto your bed face-first.

“I would’ve preferred that to sitting in the makeup chair for most of the day,” Henry grumbled, falling onto his back next to you.

You turned your head to look at your best friend, “is  _ your  _ back throbbing?”

“No, because I haven’t got these massive tits weighing me down when I stand,” Henry replied, staring at the ceiling, holding his hands in front of his chest to mime large breasts.

You smacked his arm and turned your face back into your pillow, “you really do, though.”

“I do not have massive tits!” he gasped, feigning offence.

“You do, but they’re sexy, solid, and fuzzy, so they’re the good kind,” you said without thinking.

Henry laughed, thankfully ignoring your sexy comment, though he would probably bring it up later.

“Do you want a back rub?” he asked, “I’ve been told I give great back rubs.”

“You mean sex?” you asked.

“Why does it have to be a sex thing!?”

“Because everyone knows that back rubs lead to sex!” you said.

“Oh really! And how many back rubs have you had that have led to sex?”

“...none…” you mumbled.

“See?”

“Well, what about you?” you asked.

Henry was silent for a few beats, “alright fair.”

“HOW MANY, HENRY.”

“At least seven.”

“You absolute fuck machine.”

“Look, I can’t help it if having my hands on a naked, oily woman gets me a bit horny,” Henry shrugged.

“So your intentions were pure, with those seven or more?” you turned your head to him again.

“Oh good lord, no, sex was a sure thing, that was foreplay.”

“Right, right, and how many women have you given back rubs and  _ not  _ fucked?”

“I want to say… none,” Henry said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

You shoved your face back into your pillow, “my god, Henry.”

“Do you want a backrub or not?”

“Will there be sex afterwards?” you asked, not sure of the answer you wanted.

“Do you… want there to be?” 

That was not the answer you were expecting. There was something in his voice that you couldn’t place; a tone he had never used with you before. Your heart was pounding in your ears and you were unusually aroused from having done nothing but talk to the good-smelling slab of pure beefcake laying inches away from you. Of  _ course  _ you were attracted to Henry, but you were both dating people when you met two years prior, so you fell into a very easy friendship. Now that you were both single, you didn’t know what to do, so you just treated him as you always did.

Henry cleared his throat, “I, uh… can… go?”

“Not without rubbing my back you won’t,” you said, successfully dodging his question.

“Understood,” Henry nodded, sitting up and going to your bathroom.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, suddenly not sure how your evening was going to turn out. Did you want to risk losing your friend over a rub down and a fuck? Though you’d never forgive yourself if you didn’t take this chance; it might be your only one.

Henry came out of the bathroom and gave a dramatic sigh, “why are you still clothed! Come on, I’m a professional, I have all these oils I just stole from your bathroom.”

“Fine, fine,” you grumbled, tugging your shirt off over your head.

You rolled over and sat up, throwing your shirt at Henry’s head.

“God, you really do have massive tits,” he sighed adoringly.

“Turn around,” you said, moving to unhook your bra.

Henry pouted but complied.

You undressed completely, because, fuck it, and slid under the sheet of your bed after throwing the duvet on the floor. You folded the sheet over just above your ass and laid on your stomach.

“Alright, time to impress me. No pressure. Well, yes, pressure. Please use lots of pressure. I am in considerable pain.”

Henry chuckled and put the oil bottles on your nightstand, selecting your favorite after a moment of consideration.

  
  


“How would you like me to…”

“Just climb on, Henry.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded, kneeling on your bed and straddling your ass.

You heard the sound of the oil opening, then his hands rubbing together to warm it up.

Henry settled some of his weight on you and you tensed slightly as he put his warm hands on your sides and slid them up to your shoulders. You remained tense as you felt the weight of his cock against the small of your back. Goosebumps covered your arms and you took a deep breath, trying to think of how to diffuse the situation. 

“Are you going commando right now?” you asked for some reason, your heart pounding as he leaned over and squeezed your shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“Why would you ask such a question!”

“Because I can feel your penis, Henry, why else would I ask that question,” you said, lifting your head.

“How!? It’s not like I’m sporting wood or anything!”

“Then I guess you just have a fat dick, Henry, I can feel it on my lower back.”

Henry was silent for a moment, presumably looking down, “Oh god... I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s nice,” you said, settling your head back on your folded arms.

“I… okay then,” Henry said, resuming your massage.

Henry really did have magic hands, they were big and covered so much area, you couldn’t help but feel like you were melting. After a few minutes Henry hit a particular knot and you moaned-  _ loud _ .

Henry cleared his throat, “so, keep going?” he laughed.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, feeling your face heat up.

“Why are you apologizing! How else would I know if I’m doing it right?”

You snorted a laugh.

“Yes, yes, I get it, sex phrase,” he sighed.

He went over the spot again and you gasped and moaned, “fuck, keep doing that,” you almost whined.

“You couldn’t pay me to stop,” he said quietly, pressing a bit harder into the knot, his legs squeezing your sides slightly.

Henry successfully loosened the knot and you groaned, almost disappointed. 

“Where else can I focus my efforts?” he asked, rubbing his hands up and down your back gently.

“God, wherever you want,” you moaned softly.

“Is that so?” his voice dropped almost an octave and your entire body was buzzing. 

Henry’s fingertips grazed the sides of your breasts, but then immediately went back to the middle of your back. You whined and threw caution to the wind, your head clouded with lust; you arched your back and stuck your ass up. Henry sucked in a breath and lost his balance, falling over you- his hands supporting his weight on either side of your head.

He was most definitely sporting wood now- you felt it pressed into your ass and you moaned again, desperate to feel it without the layers of fabric between you.

“Fuck,” Henry whispered, “I-I’m sorry…”

You felt a sudden wave of horror that you were reading things completely wrong. You tensed and were preparing to apologize profusely when you felt Henry grinding into your ass.

“Why are you sorry,” you replied hoarsely.

“Because I didn’t think I would get this fucking horny, I’m usually so good at hiding my feelings around you.”

Your heart leapt and you pushed yourself up faster than you could think. Henry bucked up off you and fell over to the other side of the bed with a surprised “oof”.

His face was still one of shock and confusion as you yanked the sheet off of yourself and straddled him, his hands instinctively going to your hips. Henry's eyes widened as he realized you were naked on top of him, his hands sliding up your back as you leaned over and kissed him.

You both moaned as your lips met, tongues immediately tasting, searching, swirling. Henry’s hands slid up and down your back, then squeezing your ass and pushing you against his hard cock that was trapped between your bodies.

You cried out and rocked your hips, not caring that you were likely soaking his shorts as you put all of your weight into your movements.

You pulled away from his lips briefly to tug his shirt off over his head, your hands running over his chest. You whimpered as you felt the soft hair and muscle under your fingers; you already knew he was going to ruin you for any other man.

You knelt up and reached down to push his shorts off, unsuccessfully. Thankfully Henry knew what you were getting at and lifted his hips, pushing the gym shorts down swiftly. 

A record scratch played in your head and you almost fell off of him when you saw his cock. You froze, staring at the long, thick gorgeous thing just resting against his firm stomach, suddenly unsure of what to do next.

“Did you… change your mind?” he asked softly. 

“What??” your head snapped up to look at Henry whose eyebrows were furrowed together.

“Oh my god no! I’m sorry! My brain just short circuited because I was like, my god he really  _ does _ have a fat cock and I just couldn’t move on from there.”

Henry threw his head back and laughed, reaching up to take you in his arms. He kissed you tenderly and you melted into his embrace, running your hands through his thick hair. Henry sighed and rolled you onto your back, hovering over you. You reached up and held his face and you smiled at each other, every doubt and worry you had melted away as he gazed into your eyes. 

He leaned down slowly and kissed you, the excitement and arousal quickly returning as he held your body close and started exploring you with his hands. His thumbs ran over your nipples and you moaned, your hips instinctively bucking towards him.

You kissed for what felt like ages, just rubbing and grinding, gasping and groping, but it wasn't going where you'd hoped.

You pulled away, panting, "Henry, if you don't put your fat dick in me right now I'm going to cry."

Without another word, Henry spread your legs with his knees and pushed his cock into you.

You let out a guttural cry, pounding your fists into the mattress as he filled you. 

"Oh fuck!" Henry threw his head back and tensed as he let you get accustomed to one another. 

You were dripping for him, but he was still a lot to take at once.

"Oh my fucking  _ god _ ," you wailed, arching your back and tugging your nipples as Henry squeezed your hips with his big hands. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I should have…"

"No, stop," you interrupted, "don't be sorry, that's exactly what I wanted, I just… oh my god I'm so fucking overwhelmed right now give me a minute," you breathed, suddenly feeling tears sting your eyes. 

You closed your eyes and took a shaky breath as you felt Henry's hands gently stroke your arms and sides and face. His warm palm cupped your cheek and you opened your eyes.

"Love, are you certain you're okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Henry, I'm sorry if I worried you," you smiled, taking his hand and kissing his palm. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked, brushing your hair out of your eyes.

"Really? Right now?" You smiled, your face flushing slightly.

"Of course. Now more than ever."

Your stomach fluttered.

"Just the sensation of you being inside me after dreaming about it for so, so long, and the emotional part of it hit me all at the same time," you said, studying his face. 

He nodded and stroked your cheek, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Your whisper was barely audible, but Henry nodded.

Henry dropped his head to kiss you softly and you sighed, feeling everything in his kiss. He rocked his hips gently and you gasped and moaned, meeting his movements instantly. 

Henry groaned and started slow, deep thrusts; your head was spinning from the start, and you reached up to hold onto him tight.

You kissed again and his thrusts sped up, your breathing ragged, your grunts and cries becoming more frequent.

Suddenly, Henry pulled out of you and you let out a cry as he pushed himself down your body.

"Henry! What! Are you  _ doing _ !"

"I need to taste you," he said, kissing down your stomach.

"Now?" You said, looking down at him.

He nodded, "besides, you've said you can't come from just dick anyway."

If you didn't know you loved this man yet, you most definitely did now.

Henry's tongue licked up your slit and you arched your back with gasp. He spread you open and immediately went for your clit, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around slowly. 

You cried out and grabbed his head as he worked you up quickly- his obscene slurping and moans pushing you closer to the edge.

"Henry!" You couldn't get anything else out as your climax took over, your thighs clamped down on Henry's head and you wailed your release, your body shuddering as the hot wave washed over you.

You collapsed and Henry nuzzled his face into you, gently kissing your tender lips and oversensitive clit before pulling himself back up your body.

"Oh my god," you whispered.

Henry beamed and kissed your neck, the sensation of his wet beard making your stomach jump.

"God I think I'm still coming," you exhaled, your body shuddering as Henry's hands roamed your body to soothe you. 

"Just let me know when you're ready agai-"

"Oh now, right now, back inside me, now," you said, wrapping a hand around his thick cock and giving him a firm stroke. 

Henry moaned and knelt between you, watching your hand as you explored him. Your fingers gently stroked down his shaft, tracing every ridge and vein; when you reached his head you squeezed and massaged over his foreskin before sliding it back and tracing his swollen, velvety flesh with your fingertips. Henry exhaled shakily and moaned as he watched your fingers.

"Now? Or are you not quite finished having your fun?" Henry grinned as you circled his tip with your thumb- he groaned.

"Sorry, now," you said, releasing him, "but I do want to continue that another time."

"I am at your beck and call, my love," he said, kneeling up and positioning himself to enter you again.

You reached for his hands and weaved your fingers together as he pushed into you once more. You could have wept from the relief of being so completely full again. 

"Henry," you breathed, " _ god _ I love how you feel inside me."

Henry nodded and reached for your cheek as he withdrew his hips slowly, and pushed back into you at the same speed. You both moaned as he started a steady pace and soon fell into a rhythm as you clung to each other, sweaty and panting. 

"Can I cum inside you?" Henry breathed, his lips grazing your ear.

You cried out and felt yourself tighten around him at the thought, "yes! Oh god, please," you begged.

Henry moaned and wrapped his arms around you tight, his thrusts powerful but steady. His fingers were in your hair as he held your head, looking in your eyes. You tilted your hips up and gasped as he started grinding into you with every thrust. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, oh my god Henry, you're… oh keep doing that!"

Henry nodded and continued his movements, the combination of his pubic bone and soft hair rubbing against your clit absolutely perfectly.

"Oh! Oh god! Faster! Please!" You felt the tingling of your release on the horizon and Henry helped you chase it. He moved faster and grunted, his jaw clenching and his knees firmly planted in the mattress as he fucked you into it.

"Come for me," he whispered in your ear, his voice and breath sending a chill down your spine.

With a choked cry, your back arched off the bed and your nails dug into the muscle of Henry's back as your orgasm washed over you. You felt your cunt throbbing around his cock and Henry groaned. 

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming," he gasped, the warning barely leaving his lips before he cried out, his hips jerking and cock swelling inside of you as he filled you with long, thick streams. You immediately felt him leaking from you as his cock pulsed with each burst of his release, and you clung to him and gasped at the sensation. 

Henry went limp on top of you, his entire body shuddering as his hips jerked with a few aftershocks. He whimpered as your hands ran up and down his back, your face nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh my god I almost just blacked out,” he said into your neck. 

You laughed and he gasped, his thick, soft cock slipping from your tight grasp. 

"Ooh," you exhaled softly, feeling the slow leak of his warm seed.

Henry rolled to your side and wrapped his arms around you, you were both trembling. 

"My god," you both said together, sending you both into a fit of giggles.

As you both came down, you stroked his sweat dampened curls and sighed, "You're right, you do give great back rubs."


End file.
